


catnap cuddles

by FaiaSakura



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cats, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaSakura/pseuds/FaiaSakura
Summary: One moment, Alexei is holding Kent Parson – the next, a majestic blonde cat. A scrappy blonde cat, more like, since it somehow escapes Alexei’s grasp on its neck scruff and is crawling up his arm.Kent, Alexei, cats, cuddles. In this order.





	catnap cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on some cat-related headcanons in the Parse Posi Posse. I honestly never thought I would be writing OMGCP fic or Patater specifically, so thank you for the inspiration!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167208725@N05/45016990192/in/dateposted-public/)

Kent Parson doesn’t quite manage to avoid crashing into the Falconer’s net and ice scrapes under his boots as he ends up in a pile with other players. The moment he manages to escape the kerfuffle, someone grabs him up by his back collar.

A glance reveals that it’s Alexei Mashkov who has him in hand. Well, now.

One moment, Alexei is holding Kent Parson – the next, a majestic blonde cat. A scrappy blonde cat, more like, since it somehow escapes Alexei’s grasp on its neck scruff and is crawling up his arm. Cat Parson settles his head into the crook under Alexei’s neck even as the rest of its body is draped across his shoulder.

The audience, previously a raucous crowd, is now no more than background hum, an inconsequential buzzing of people. Alexei himself is baffled by this turn of events and seems unsure of what to do.

Cat Parson begins purring, with series of soft vibrations traveling through his whole body. Alexei removes his glove to run a hand through silky soft fur.

Around them, reactions vary. Jack Zimmerman tries to facepalm with his helmet still on and smacks his visor as he mutters to himself, “Crisse, Kenny. You are doing this on purpose. Please shift back.”

Meanwhile, Jeff “Swoops” Troy is slowly approaching Cat Parson, while trying to coax him back to human form. “Kent, come on, we have a game to win.”

Kent pays no mind to either of them. He is Cat Parson and he is comfortable snuggling up where he is. Also, Alexei just figured out how to do the best chin scratches. Kent purrs harder.

* * *

Kent slowly drifts into conscious while wrapped within the warm confines of his bed, mind protesting every inch closer to waking it gets. He almost manages to stay in a muddled half-sleep state when a tail smacks him in the face and he gets a mouthful of fur. Still, Kent refuses to open his eyes, in denial that he is now awake. A familiar rumble comes from just above his head – Purrs, snoozing away between the pillow and headboard, and living up to his name. Kent can also feel Kit, a precious ball of fluffy warmth, settled near his knees.

Alexei is a solid presence behind him, with an arm draped securely around Kent’s torso. Kent tries to settle under the covers, to savor the last moments of hazy peace, when he suddenly remembers his dream and his eyes snap open in confusion – what _was_ that? The faint glow of dawn light filtering in from the blinds of their bedroom draws out a groan, and as Kent shifts, he must make enough movement or noise to disturb Alexei.

“Soln’shko?” His boyfriend asks, voice groggy with sleep and accent thicker than usual.

Kent turns around to nuzzle into Alexei’s neck – not unlike Cat Parson had done, he thinks a bit hysterically. He responds softly, “Go back to sleep, Aloysha. I had a weird dream, that’s all.”

Pulling Kent in even closer, Alexei asks, “What weird dream? Tell me.” His voice starts to drift, already being lulled back into the comforting embraces of sleep with Kent nestled in his arms.

After a moment of hesitation, Kent mutters, “We were on the ice in a match and I turned into a cat.”

“Have two cats, is enough. You already my cute kotyonok.” A hand moves up from where it had been resting on Kent’s shoulder, tangling in his blonde locks and lightly scratching his scalp.

Kent blushes, still unused to the way his lover showers him in verbal and physical affection alike, while basking in the warmth that never fails to suffuse his whole body when Alexei does it.  

“Yeah, yeah…” Kent manages to retort back, as he closes his eyes again.

The hand on his head continues to stroke through his hair and Kent’s final thought as he falls back asleep is how it wouldn’t be so bad to be a cat if Alexei pet him like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️ Kudos are very much appreciated and please let me know what you liked in the comments! (Please inform me of any typos.)
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://faiasakura.tumblr.com/).


End file.
